deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon 'is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bucky O'Hare VS Rocket Raccoon * 'Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon (Completed) * Rocket Raccoon vs. Perry the Platypus (Completed by Digilord 64) * Sly Cooper vs Rocket Raccoon * Rocket Raccoon vs. Trigger Happy With Groot * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot * Rocket Racoon & Groot vs Han Solo & Chewbacca * Mordecai and Rigby vs. Rocket and Groot * Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * Conker (Conker series) * Crypto (Destroy all Humans!) * Dex-Starr (DC) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Doraemon (Digimon) * Gizmo (DC) * Hammond (Overwatch) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rigby (The Regular Show) * Sly Cooper * Underdog History Subject 89P13 was originally a normal raccoon before he can his family were brought to the planet Halfworld in the Keystone Quadrant, an area of outer space sealed off from the rest of the cosmos by the so-called Galacian Wall. The raccoon, like many of the other animals brought to the planet, was genetically and cybernetically enhanced with human-level intelligence and bipedal body construction to serve a caretaker to the mentally ill inmates. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused the raccoon to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into getting off-world and becoming a public menace to the galaxy as Rocket Raccoon. Luckily, he gets a second chance as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Death Battle Info Rocket is easily enraged and extremely aggressive who hides his insecurities by being generally misanthropic, bitter, sarcastic, and exceedingly trigger-happy. He prides himself on his ability to be professional, hating to be derided as a rodent or vermin. But despite Rocket's apparent dislike of people, he is exceedingly attached to Groot and is the only known individual who can understand him. While an accomplished starship pilot, Rocket is an excellent military tactician and marksman with an affinity for heavy weapons. He is also a master engineer Weapons * Twin Laser Pistols * Laser Cannon * Gas Grenade * Hadron Enforcer * Traps * Remote-control grenade drones * Whatever the hell that thing is --> Abilities While having the attributes of an Earth raccoon, Rocket's body is modified genetically with slight cybernetic enhancements. * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Senses Feats * As a criminal, Rocket's extensive record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson ** Has admitted to murdering several people, but claims they're all justified * Destroyed robots with his bare hands * Survived getting thrown around by Starhawk * Only one in the Guardians that can understand Groot * Took down a Clown Assassin with nothing but a staple gun and office equipment * Agile enough to dodge gunfire * Just as agile even while using heavy weaponry * Was stated by Star-Lord to be the greatest tactical mind he has ever met * Tanked hits from an Ultron possessed Adam Warlock * Has enough firepower to overwhelm the Incredible Hulk * Tricked Star-Lord numerous times into fetching him something he claimed to need for the team's sake. *Can make explosives powerful enough to annihilate an entire building or even destroy a moon * Singlehandedly overwhelmed Ravagers on his own, using traps, his surroundings, and his agility. * Once saved his team by using his lying skills to disrupt a cult's spaceship powered by faith. * Made a bomb that was capable of destroying an entire planet using only three batteries. * Knocked a man unconscious only by punching him multiple times * Broke out of several maximum-security prisons * Returned a rocket to the sender by batting it with a wrench * Single-handedly defeated a literal army of angry ex-girlfriends in close combat *Only being intelligent enough to recognize the severe consequences the universe would have if Thanos was killed Faults * Vain and a chaotic pathological liar with an obsessive-compulsive disorder. * Likes stealing stuff which can get him and his team into even more trouble * Can be a bit reckless and hot-headed * Hates being compared to his Earth-based kind, or called "Subject: 89P13", "rodent", and "vermin". * Short reach for normal attacks. * Plans often rely on Groot for muscle. * Heavily reliant on weapons in combat * Obsesses over duct tape. Trivia * Beat Deadpool in poker (Though he may have thrown it on purpose) * Likes Jennifer Lawrence Gallery guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot-rocket-2.jpg|Groot and Rocket Raccoon in Marvel Cinematic Universe. precious wink.gif Rocket_Raccoon_in_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Rocket Raccoon in Disney Infinity 2.0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marksman Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Superheroes